Mediocrity
by ExclusivelyInclusive
Summary: Nagito tries to help Hajime discover his talent. AU (oneshot) KomaHina (Rated teen for descriptive kissing)


**Hopefully they're not too OOC... Thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I did not make, nor do I own the cover used for this story. I also don't own any of the characters in this fic.**

* * *

"Komaeda... Why are we here again?"

"Because Mimiko's Gymnastic Studio isn't open on Sundays and this is the next best place, Hinata-kun."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Hajime Hinata wants to find out his Ultimate talent, does he not?"

"I probably don't even have one..."

"You just have to have hope!" His eyes twinkled.

He groaned, "ugh, fine," as Nagito hoisted him up onto the balance beam. The sandpaper-like surface clung to his socks.

"Good. Now try walking." Nagito directed.

He walked to the other end of the balance beam without any difficulty. It wasn't that hard, he decided. "Now what?"

"Try a simple leap."

Hesitantly, Hajime's feet left the beam, one landing gracefully and the other landing beside the solid surface. He lost his footing in the blink of an eye. " _Woah!_ "

"Hajime! Watch out!" He dove.

 _CRASH_

"Komaeda..." the brunette drawled.

"It's lucky trash like me was here to break your fall." Nagito said simply, his arms still wrapped around Hajime after having caught him. He fell towards the ground soon after the former, knocking both on the gymnastics mat. At least he had been there as a cushion to Hinata-kun's body and all the hope that enveloped it.

"Stop that. You're not trash... You're my friend okay? No matter how crazy you are sometimes." His gaze was strong and defiant as he stared into Komaeda's eyes.

Nagito smiled, and Hajime smiled in return - until Hajime realized he was still on top of Komaeda. He stood up quickly and brushed himself off before offering a hand to Komaeda. "Hinata-kun, I don't think gymnastics is your ultimate talent."

"No kidding." He chuckled.

* * *

"Now, let's pretend I am a girl who has a toxic boyfriend. What advice would you give me as a therapist?"

Hajime covered his face. "Komaeda, this is stupid."

Nagito relayed in a monotone voice, reading off of some paper that Hinata couldn't see the contents of from where he was sitting, "He gets angry sometimes but he still loves me." Hajime raised his eyebrows at Komaeda's weird intense eye contact look he did along with it. It didn't make the role anymore realistic. If anything, it made him understand why Komaeda was most definitely not the Ultimate Actor.

Hajime groaned, "Komaeda..."

"So, you're not the Ultimate Therapist either..."

"I could've told you that before we even started..."

* * *

Nagito handed Hajime a towel, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, at least we now know you're not the Ultimate Swimmer..."

"Th-that w-wuh-water was f-f-f-freezing." Wet, brown hair stuck against his forehead as the rest of his face sported a pouty look. His brunette antenna still stuck up despite the water pushing the rest of his hair down. "And g-gruh-gross." He wiped the grime off his face, turning his head to glare at the pond he'd just escaped from.

"Aha, sorry Hinata-kun, they don't have any swimming pools open around this time of year."

All Hajime could do was try to forget the disgusting feeling of stepping in slimy mud. He'd definitely be taking a shower before going anywhere else.

* * *

 _Cough cough_

"Hinata-kun... These are terrible."

"Y-you don't have to be so mean about it!" A blush dusted his cheeks. "The second batch came out better, I just forgot to set a timer on those!" He defended, cringing as Komaeda chewed the black cookie with a loud crunch. "I don't even know why you _tried_ one of those."

Nagito took a cookie from the other plate and took a bite. "Ah, these are good," he declared after swallowing, "but they aren't good enough to be considered super high school level..."

Hajime smirked, " _thanks_."

Nagito didn't catch the blatant sarcasm and smiled genuinely, "you're welcome Hinata-kun."

* * *

"Are you sure you're not the Super High School Level Tsun-tsun?" Nagito wondered aloud.

"That's not a thing..." Hajime trailed off.

"It could be."

"How? It's not even a talent..."

* * *

"I've tried every instrument in here, it's pointless. Let's just go home Komaeda, it's getting late anyways..." He set the trumpet aside. That one had sounded like a symphony of dying animals. Even Komaeda couldn't hold in his cringe as the horrible sound reverberated through the room.

"Ah, Hinata-kun, you haven't tried _one!_ " He held up the triangle.

Hajime decided that even if he did have an ultimate talent and it happened to be the Ultimate Triangle Player, that he'd rather have no talent at all. He responded with a simple, "No," before dragging Komaeda out of the studio.

* * *

"Try writing a poem." Nagito placed a pencil and notepad on the table in front of Hinata.

"About what?" Hajime sighed. This whole attempt was going nowhere.

"About the true power of hope!"

The brunette rolled his eyes, "whatever." He put the pencil to the paper and scribbled some words. "How's this?" Knowing Komaeda, Hinata figured he would like it no matter what, since the white haired male was such a vanguard for hope, and liked anything that promoted it.

 _Hope is always there_

 _As friction halting the slope_

 _Of utter despair_

"Hinata-kun! This is amazing!" Hajime held back a cocky smile at being able to read Komaeda so well.

" _I'm not the Ultimate Writer._ " Hajime deadpanned, grabbing Komaeda's sleeve and leading him out of the coffee shop.

Nagito struggled to break free from the grip. "But we haven't tried to see if you're the Ultimate Barista yet!"

* * *

"I guess I'm just not good at anything." He sighed, resigned. He wasn't all that torn up about it though; he'd accepted his normality years ago.

Komaeda just sat there, staring at him blankly.

"Komaeda? Komaeda. Are you even listening to me?"

With an annoyed look on his face, Hajime opened his lips to relay his irritation as a result of Komaeda ignoring him, but he was cut off with a 'mmph'. Before Hajime realized what was happening, Komaeda's tongue was _in his mouth_.

His eyes widened before softening, gently returning the kiss. He slipped his own tongue between the other's lips as if using his frustration over being snubbed as an encouragement to kiss harder. He buried his hands in Komaeda's silky, white hair; Komaeda wrapped his own limbs around Hajime's waist.

He dragged his tongue across Komaeda's teeth, memorizing every part of him like he was blind and running his fingers across Komaeda's face. He curled his tongue against Komeada's own, iliciting a moan from the taller male's throat that traveled back to Hajime. It was like he could feel Komaeda moan. This only spurred him on further, his breath coming hard and fast out of his nose, entangling with Komaeda's own and heating their faces against the occasional frigid breeze.

They broke apart once their breaths became so ragged that they needed more than just their noses to take in oxygen. Hinata stared at Komaeda's swollen lips, his flushed face probably mirroring Hajime's own. "Wha-what was that for?" Not only was his voice hoarse, it was also uneven and trembling.

"Ah! My apologies Hinata-kun. I thought it might be an adequate test to determine whether your Ultimate talent is kissing... To be kissed by trash like me..." Nagito's sentence went unfinished as Hinata gripped his shoulders and gazed deep into his murky, green eyes.

"Will you stop that? You're not trash." Hajime paused, a dejected look settling on his face after a moment of contemplation. "I... I shouldn't have kissed you back, it's my fault." His face seemed pained.

An awkward silence rolled in like a tsunami. Hajime avoided Komaeda's face and decided that fiddling with the hem of his shirt was more interesting. Nagito broke the silence, hesitantly. It was clear he wasn't entirely sure what to say. "Hinata-kun... While I've ascertained you're not the ultimate kisser..." Hajime's frown deepened. The brunette grimaced, prepared for utter rejection. "...I- You're so hopeful. So full of hope that you shine! You're special, even without a super highschool level talent, because your hope is stunning. If only someone like me could care for you without-"

Hinata cut him off with another kiss, though brief and chaste unlike the first. "I care about you too... And," insecurity crossed Hajjme's features, "does that mean I'm... A bad kisser?"

"No, that's not it at all! You're an amazing kisser Hinata-kun! It's only that if kissing was your talent, you would've been rougher." Hinata blushed, realizing the implications.

"Then I'll try again." Determination returned to Hajime's eyes, his face alight with the type of defiance that embodied the hope that Komaeda loved so much.

"So full of hope Hinata-kun! Though having a second attempt won't change-" was all Komaeda could say before Hinata pulled him back in.

* * *

 **AN: Komaeda likes it rough ;) lol**

 **I was originally planning to have a downpour of rain start after the kiss as a result of Komaeda's luck (Hinata kissing back is the good luck) and have him be all insecure about it being his fault that his dear Hinata-kun got wet, and Hajime just ignoring his self deprecation (seeing the fact that Komaeda thought Hajime's reciprocation was good luck, as a tell for their feelings being mutual) and resuming the make out session in the rain, but I decided this had better flow and stayed more true to the whole 'discovering talent' semi-plot I had going on here.**

 **Hope you liked it, especially since this is the first kissing scene I've ever written. Favorites and reviews are appreciated. It's probably going to remain a oneshot so no need to follow. :)**


End file.
